


DRABBLE: Spam (Crabble/Goyle)

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does it have to be Spam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	DRABBLE: Spam (Crabble/Goyle)

**DRABBLE:** Spam (Crabble/Goyle)  
 **FANDOM:** Harry Potter  
 **PAIRING:** Crabble/Goyle  
 **RATING:** PG  
 **WORD COUNT:** 248 words  
 **SUMMARY:** Why does it have to be Spam?  
 **A/N:** Written during Drabble-a-go-go with [](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**tqpannie**](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) based on music prompts. Inspired by Monty Python's 'Spam'.

Vincent Crabbe was not one to back down from a challenge. He had a reputation to uphold as one, Draco Malfoy's bodyguard and two, as the son of a Death Eater. There was very little he would not do and when it came down to eating, well… no one could outbest his appetite!

With Goyle as his second, he was certain to win!

Sitting down at the long wooden table, he prepared for his challenger to emerge. Who would dare stand against him?

"Do you know what the dish will be?" Goyle asked in his ear, massaging his shoulders as the first contender sat in front of Crabbe.

"Who cares," he hissed over his shoulder, their lips almost brushing. Blushing, he turned back to his opponent, placed one hand behind his back and waited for the house-elves to send up the dish for this eating contest.

"Let the Spam-eating contest, begin!" McGonagall shouted and Crabbe's head whipped around to look at her.

"Did she say?" he barely asked before the giant metal dish clanged in front of him. "Oh no," he moaned.

"You can do this," Goyle cheered him on, "eat! He's winning!"

Shoveling the canned… ham he believed it to be, Crabbe pushed past his gag-reflex and emptied seven large silver trays before being declared the winner.

When the Bloody Baron came to congratulate him, Crabbe tossed his cookies all over Goyle's shoes and looking up into his lover's eyes, he moaned, "I hate bloody spam!"


End file.
